Mornings Taken
by Shadows Run
Summary: Yami doesn't like being ignored, even in the morning. YamiYugi lovin' scene. One shot.


Yugi was shuffling around the room in a hurried manner as Yami opened his crimson eyes with an obvious lassitude. He yawned at his light and wondered why he was being ignored so full heartedly this morning.

"My light-"

"I woke up late. I have to hurry." Yugi said. Yami blinked and smiled with a strange wolfish expression.

"My light-"

"I know that expression. I have school. We don't have time." Yugi said, sighing. He wouldn't mind it but it would make him miss the bus.

"We can make time." Yami said, smiling and stretching across the bed. Yugi blinked at Yami and sighed. He looked like a jungle cat, stretching, preparing for a pounce on a smaller, easily caught prey.

"Yami-" Yami was up and attached to Yugi, kissing his neck as he pulled Yugi closer, arms wrapping around the boy's waist and pressing him closer to his waist so he could grind his hips against Yugi. "When do you plan to make time for this? While I'm dressing or in between dressing?" Yugi chuckled as Yami was tearing at his pajamas and pushing him towards the bathroom. He'd been more lascivious since Yugi's grandfather left for his vacation.

"We'll find a way." Yami pushed him towards the shower as the last of his clothes came off.

"In the shower Yami?" Yugi asked, blinking.

"Why not? Your hair needs to be washed and it's very convenient." Yami said.

"How so?" Yami lifted Yugi and turned the water on.

"You ask too many questions my light. We won't need your massage oil."

Yugi found it hard to wash his hair with Yami kissing him and finding old and new soft spots. After twenty minutes of stifled moans and kisses, Yugi gave up, turning the water off and grabbing a towel on his way out of the bathroom.

Yugi searched for clothes as Yami continued kissing him, exploring with his hands even though Yugi had his back turned. His arms were firmly around his light's waist to keep him within kissing distance.

"Yugi-"

"Yami-" Yugi stopped as Yami turned him around, capturing his mouth. His tongue was hotter than Yugi mouth and Yugi sighed into the embrace. He sighed as he glanced at Yami. He wanted Yugi and it was obvious. He knew Yugi wanted him so he didn't have to ask. Yugi glanced at his waist and groaned. He was all ready for Yugi.

"Yes my light?" Yami purred.

"Take me now."

Yugi laughed as Yami pinned him to the floor. Didn't waste the few extras seconds to make it to the bed. Yugi gasped as Yami brushed his hips along Yugi's frame. Yugi groaned. Yami used his hips more and more and Yugi responded with more noise. Yami liked that.

Yami tugged at Yugi's side and he turned over, arms propping him up as his knees rested on the carpet. Yami came up behind him and prepared him with haste and thoroughness that made Yugi moan his name.

"Are you ready my light?" Yami asked.

"Ra yes." Yugi stuttered, glancing at Yami's turgid erection.

"We'll have to go fast, you don't want to miss the bus." Yami said, eyes taunting. Yugi gasped for breath.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Yami smiled and kissed the small of his back. Yugi was done waiting and thrusting back at Yami.

"Easy my light." Yami thrust foreword, entering unusually fast and drawing a yelp of pain and gratification from Yugi.

"You said fast." Yugi said, moving to cause more friction as Yami dove deeper, pulling Yugi close as he was on his knees. They were upright on their knees and Yami's grip was tight and restrained Yugi for a moment.

"A moment of patience is worth a lifetime of rushing my glorious light."

"I'm glorious now?" Yugi asked, squirming in Yami's grip. Yami let him wriggle and bent them forward, starting to thrust his hips.

"You always are."

"Yami, faster." Yugi begged as Yami increased his speed. It wasn't all about speed, as he was quick to point out. It was about strength and reach. Yugi testified to that with his moans. "Oh Ra, Yami." Yami's hips were arched into Yugi as he came and both moaned. Yami eased from Yugi and rolled him over, resting his back on the soft carpet.

"Your turn my light." Yami throated Yugi within a second of finishing his sentence and Yugi was so startled he called Yami's name. Yami withdrew his mouth. "Something wrong?"

"No, please, continue."

"Aren't you worried about missing the bus?" Yami said.

"You're moving fast enough." Yugi chuckled. He had time.

"Hmm, indeed." Yami smiled.

Yami stopped going so fast. He was so agonizingly slow Yugi was literally writhing under him, his hips unsure whether to buckle or arch. There were so many sensations rolling in Yugi that he forgot which bus number he would take if he planned on ever leaving the floor of his room. Yugi was hard but a ways from coming and Yami smiled.

"My light, will you," Yami blinked and licked Yugi's stomach. "take me?"

Yugi stared. Yami never asked Yugi to take him. Never.

There was no way in hell Yugi was catching any bus.

Yugi watched as the Pharaoh rested his palms on the carpet, looking at Yugi and his knees rested on the floor. Yugi slid behind him and prepared him, hearing soft intakes of breath. The first finger was followed by a second and a third drew a low moan from Yami. That only made Yugi harder and he waited, gasping. God he wanted to be in Yami.

"Are you ready, my darkness?" Yugi said, mimicking Yami's purring tone.

"I'm always ready my light."

Yugi eased the tip of himself into Yami and listened to the gasps of pleasure. He fully sheathed himself in Yami and heard a moan that almost made him come then and there.

"Yugi-"

"I have a bus to catch Yami." Yugi chuckled and Yami groaned. Yugi began to move, slow at first until Yami was begging for him to take him and take him hard. Yugi thrust into Yami, using his hips and grinding against Yami's hips until he came and Yami was almost screaming his name.

Yugi collapsed beside Yami and gasped to catch his breath.

"I think I've missed my bus." Yugi gasped out. Yami crawled to Yugi and covered him, kissing his forehead.

"My light, it's Saturday."


End file.
